It is known to provide a hair dryer with one or more nozzles for selective attachment to the airflow outlet end of the hair dryer to modify the profile of the airflow emitted from the hair dryer. One form of nozzle is a concentrator, which serves to concentrate the airflow towards a selected portion of the user's hair for localized styling or drying. In general, a concentrator has a main body with a circular air inlet for receiving the airflow from the hair dryer, and a slot-shaped air outlet for emitting the airflow. Another form of nozzle is a diffuser, which serves to reduce the velocity of the airflow emitted from the hair dryer before it is incident upon the hair of the user. A diffuser generally comprises a baffle and a grille connected to the baffle. The baffle comprises an air inlet and an outwardly tapering wall which extends from the air inlet to the grille. The grille provides air outlets from which air is emitted from the diffuser. A set of projections or prongs are generally upstanding from the grille to contact the hair of the user during drying.